


all along there was some invisible string

by strawberryfishz



Series: KenHina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, KenHina Week 2020, Kinda, Kozume Kenma is Whipped, M/M, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, it is my job to fill up that tag, not much really happens lmao, they're talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: “My mom used to tell me this story,” Shoyo starts. “Everyone has a string that leads to their soulmate. Something always ties two people together.”Kenma and Shoyo talk about soulmates
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: KenHina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	all along there was some invisible string

**Author's Note:**

> kenhina week day two: **time skip/soulmates**
> 
> i'm really surprised i wrote this tbh. i'm usually not the most committed person for challenges like this, but here i am!
> 
> i'm not 100% happy with the way this turned out, but enjoy anyway!
> 
> title (and inspo) from _invisible string_ by taylor swift

“What do you think a soulmate is?”

Kenma looks up.

He’s sitting in bed on his switch, playing a game. He turns to Shoyo, who’s laying next to him, staring at the ceiling.

“Huh?”

“Like, do you think a soulmate is someone you find?”

Kenma frowns and looks back down at his switch. “Uh, I don’t know,” Kenma says. “I don’t really believe in soulmates.”

“Really?” Shoyo turns his body to face Kenma. “You don’t think there’s someone…,” he trails off. “I dunno, meant for you?”

Kenma looks to the ceiling, thinking about it. “I don’t really know. I don’t really think about that kind of stuff.”

He looks over at Hinata. He’s got half his face buried into Kenma’s pillow, looking up at Kenma with his big eyes. There’s a bruise high on his throat, just underneath his jaw, from not too long ago. His hair has all fallen into his face.

“You never thought about it?”

Kenma shrugs. “Not really. I never really thought about romance or dating or anything until….” He feels the blood come up to his face. “Well, not until you.”

When he looks back down at Shoyo, whose eyebrows have drawn up in surprise. “Really?”

“Well, yeah.” Kenma saves his progress on his game. “I mean, even after we met, I didn’t really think about dating you. I just thought you were cute, and I never really felt like that about someone before.” He holds the off button. “I’d listen to Kuroo talk about all the girls he wanted to date, but I never really felt that way about anyone.” He puts the console to the side and lays down, facing Shoyo. “Then we started to get to know each other, and I started to realize what he meant.”

Hinata looks like he’s considering it. “I mean, I always used to think about falling in love and stuff,” he says. “I used to have a lot of crushes, but never really serious relationships. And my first one….”

Kenma knows this story. He knows that other men would be jealous or weary of Hinata still hanging out with his first love.

Well, Kageyama isn’t the one here, having this conversation, is he?   
  


“I really thought I was going to marry him, when I was a teenager.” Hinata laughs. “Silly, right?”

“I don’t think so,” Kenma says. “I mean, you two really loved each other, right? Just because it ended doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

“I guess,” Shoyo says. His eyes meet Kenma’s. “Gosh, if only past Hinata knew who he’d end up with.”

Kenma can’t help the smile that tugs on his cheeks.  _ End up with _ . Like Kenma’s the final result.

“My mom used to tell me this story,” Shoyo starts. “Everyone has a string that leads to their soulmate. Something always ties two people together.”

Kenma reaches out and pushes the hair out of Hinata’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shoyo turns his head and kisses Kenma’s wrist. “I like that idea. I thought the other end of my string was with a lot of other people.” His face lights up with a smile. “But that all just led back to you, right?”

Kenma’s heart jumps. He thought he knew where Hinata was going with it, but hearing him say it makes him warm all over.

“Yeah,” he says. “Something’s always tying me to you.”

When Kenma was younger, he never really thought about falling in love. He just thought it wasn’t for him. It was only when he realized not that he was falling, but that he had already hit the ground for Hinata, that he really started to get it.

And for a second, Kenma thinks about the box that’s in the bottom drawer of the desk in his gaming room he bought two months ago. That now would be a good time to ask. That he wants this whole  _ forever and always _ stuff that everyone talks about.

But then Hinata lets out a sleepy yawn, and leans forward and lays a small kiss on Kenma’s lips, before tucking his head under Kenma’s chin. Kenma lets out a fond huff and smiles.

Soon, but not tonight.

Hinata kisses his throat, and then just under his jaw. “I love you.”

Those words used to make Kenma go bright red and want to run the other way. Now, he knows they’re just fact.

“I love you, too,” he says, and kisses the top of Shoyo’s head.

He listens to the in and out, and feels the warm puffs of breath Shoyo lets out against his neck. His mind begins to wander, about the box and the day and what to say.

But before he gets too far, he’s drifting off to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me!


End file.
